She Left
by Nemisses
Summary: Tony says something he will regret the rest of his life.


Author's Note:

No excuses, I've been away for a while, but I'm back. Hope you like the following story. It's based on what I've heard, read in the spoilers for the upcoming episodes and this is my take on it.

**She left**

Tony knew he had crossed the line. He knew the moment the words had left his mouth. He had questioned her loyalty. The look in her eyes was one he would never forget, unbelievable pain, he had hurt her to her core. She hadn't said a word. She had just turned around and walked away. McGee looked at Tony " that was low even for you Tony and totally out of line, how could you"

"Just shut up, McGee" Tony knew it, he didn't need McGee to tell him. He just didn't know how to make it right again.

The following day when Tony arrived he noticed that Ziva hadn't arrived yet, her desk was empty. Maybe she had taken the day of because of what he said yesterday, he should apologize to her. Gibbs also noticed that Ziva wasn't present " where the hell is David"

"Maybe this will explain it" Director Vance came down the stairs with a letter in his hands. "This is her resignation letter, she went back to Mossad"

McGee turned around to face Tony and yelled at him, something he had never done before. " didn't I tell you, are you happy now. She loves someone else can you not get that through you thick skull. She waited for you after your ordeal with Jeanne but you couldn't give her some slack with Rivkin. Nooo……..because if Tony doesn't get his way nobody can"

McGee walked away with big angry steps "How the hell am I going to explain this to Abby, damm you Tony"

Tony just stood there " She left me"

That once sentence kept playing in his mind over and over again.

"You questioned her loyalty" Gibbs was about to see red when he had heard that. He shoved Tony towards the elevator " My office now"

Director Vance just raised his eyebrow, turned around and headed back to his office. He knew finding the right replacement for this team was going to take a awful lot of time, it would mean finding the right jigsaw piece in a million piece puzzle, he sighed..damm love can destroy a lot of things. Meanwhile Tony and Gibbs entered the elevator and as soon as possible Gibbs stopped it.

"You questioned her loyalty" Tony just stood there, he couldn't speak….she left him.

" I am going to let you in on secret that Ziva and I have kept since the day Ari died. I didn't kill Ari, she did, she killed her own brother because she saw his dark side and you question her loyalty. If this is the way you treat you woman I pity the one who will end up marrying you."

Tony looked up at Gibbs " She left me…."

"You stupid idiot, go get her back" Gibbs yelled. Gibbs and Tony ran towards the NCIS carpark grabbed the first car they could find. The car had to be hotwired since neither of them had any keys,but that was a problem for another day. Tony drove like a madman to Ziva's apartment. He ran up the stairs and started knocking on her door when it slowly opened up. Gibbs and Tony stepped in, everything that ever definied the apartment as Ziva's was gone. The place had been stripped, any and all personal items were gone, there was nothing left.

"I'll bet we won't even find her fingerprints" Gibbs walked around noticing that his senior agent was about to break down big time. " Mossad is very thorough in these kind of things"

"She's gone, she left because of what I said, what have I done"

Gibbs didn't say anything for the first time in a long while he was left speechless.  
" I'll wait in the car" Gibbs knew he had to give Tony some space.  
Tony sat down on his knees and cried, he cried for the things he said, he cried for the loss of the love of his life, and the cruel thing was he couldn't blame anybody or anything other hem himself.

**Author's note;**

**Don't know yet, should I make another chapter or not. Let meknow, got some idea's, however I am not a very consisted publisher as you may have noticed but I'll do my best. The more reviews the more I am tempted to write another chapter.**


End file.
